The Hunter Becomes the Hunted
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Follow two wolf packs as they both work together to hunt down their shared enemys. The RisingSun was betryed by one of there own and all but Demia, Crona, Maximum(Max), Brooke lived. They joined forses with the NightWood pack led by Juliet to hunt their enemys named Marko and Monstrosa.
1. Prolog the Kin slayer

One day when the sun was just rising in the sky I took a small group of my friends out to hunt deer, we had killed three deer by sun high and were heading back. "Demia, When will we have another meeting?" A very pretty tawny she-wolf next to me. "I don't know Max, Mother and father might call one tonight." I said with a slight flick of my tail.

I lead my hunting group that consisted of Lisanna, Crona, Brooke, me the Alpha's only pup and my beta Maximum or Max for short, into our camp only the see blood every where. At once my pelt stood on end and my tail and ears went up my fangs bared in rage. In the clearing lay the blooded bodies of a large tan male wolf and a slightly smaller storm cloud grey pelted female. "Mother! Father!" I howled in sadness as I spotted them.

I slowly walked to my parents the former alphas but I stopped halfway and turned around to my group sadly and saw that they were with their dead family morning them in silence. "Girls be careful the killer may still be here." I ordered then turned and walked to my parents still warm bodies lay. I lowered my head and took in there calming scents but then the familiar tang of burning wood mixed with the Iron scent of blood. I jumped and spun around to face a snarling brown wolf.

"Monstrosa! What did you do?!" I growled my hackles raised. "Oh what do you mean cousin?" He scuffed in his deep thick voice. I snarled loudly and walked until my noise was a centimeter away from his. "You flea bitten mangy mutt! What DID you do to our pack?" I growled my alpha's power filling my voice and I saw him flinch.

"I killed them my dumb cousin!" Monstrosa growled. _Oh that's it! I don't care that he was family!_ "Your dead!" I howled and dashed to his left only to have him dodge right and claw my side. I snarled and rounded on him racking my claws down his flank leaving satisfying long scratches crimson blood dropping from my claws and his side.

"You will pay for that!" Monstrosa howled and charged right at me but before I could react Lisanna and Crona ran past me and attacked him. They slammed into his side and he fell with in minutes they had him pinned, but then Monstrosa smiled and kicked Lisanna and we all heard the sick creak of bone braking. Lisanna then fell to the ground limp her head facing the opposite way it should, her law clearly broke.

Monstrosa howled laughing looking at the poor she-wolf he had killed. I snarled and went to attack him only to have Max hold me back by my tail. "He killed her! Let me go Maximum!" I ordered with a growl. The pretty tawny she-wolf looked at me not even flinching. "It's not only your fight! Lisanna was Crona's sister let her handle it you stay put!" Max said her voice that was normally kind not stung like venom in my ears and it stung.

"No! I have to help! I am the leader now I have to protect my pack!" I said my ears back but before I could say more Max smacked me with her paw. "That's my point Demia! You're the leader the alpha we can't lose you so stand back and watch!" Max said then ran hitting Monstrosa in the flank hard making him gasp for breath. Crona's golden eyes darkened showing her rage she growled and ran at Monstrosa head on and bit his neck hard her jaws barely reaching the sides of his neck. "Foolish!" Monstrosa's evil crackle said as he started swinging his head back then forward making Crona's grip come lose and making her fall to the ground.

Monstrosa growled and clawed Crona's side leaving her grey pelt streaked red. He lowered his head to give the killing blow on a knocked out Crona only to have Max and Nudge slam into him. Monstrosa howled and bite Max's right front paw, she yelped and spun and clawed him across his chest. Monstrosa then let go of her paw and clawed her across her face her right eye was closed blood coming from the scratch and where her eye was. She fell to the ground with a growl as her legs gave out and her eye sight blurred. Nudge howled and ran at him and sank her fangs into his scruff and shock hard.

Monstrosa bucked and whipped his neck around then he rolled over squashing Nudge under him and making her let go. Nudge pushed up and ran only to have Monstrosa block her path and bite her scruff and tossed her. Nudge's coco brown pelt was flying towards the trees and I ran hoping to comfort her hit but, I did not get there in time and she hit a tree and sank to the ground knocked out.

Monstrosa grinned sickly and turned tail running away, I walked to my small pack and looked them over. "we need to leave Max get up, help me drag them to the closet pack and ask for help." I said noticing that only Max and I were not knocked out. Max stood and sighed sadly. "I only hope we kill that bustard." Max said and I nodded "oh believe me we will." I said and we drug our pack-mates to the border and waited for a patrol to show. We where a covered in claw marks , we had lost Lisanna, Max lost the use of her right eye and had a hurt paw, Hopefully it is just a sprain.

I stood at the border watching for help as Maximum rested and prayed the rest would wake soon. I scented the wind and picked up the scent of others wolves, I turned and woke max who stood on my right side then I heard two others wake up and take there places next to me. Nudge on my far right and Brooke behind me, Max, and Nudge standing over Crona blocking her incase of attack.

A dark grey/ orangish brown pelt walked toward us growling. "What are you doing here?" she snarled. I smiled and flicked my tail to my pack telling them to stand down. "I wish to talk to your alpha, I am Demia the alpha of the RisingSun pack." I said calmly. The wolf let out another low growl "No….." just then a black wolf walked over and growls at the grey/brown one. "Wendy learn your place and show these wolves some respect." the black wolf ordered.

I dip my head in respect "I take it you're the Alpha then? As I said I am the leader of the RisingSun pack we where attacked" flicks tail to my group "We need help." I said. The black wolf barks and it echo fills the area and a pale tan wolf walks out. "Maci take care of their wounded I will send Robbie to help you." the black wolf said and a grey male walks over. "I am here your lives just got better." The wolf said. "Robbie and Maci help their wounded then send Demia to me once she is better." the black wolf says giving the order. "Yes Juliet." They said and helped us covering our wounds.


	2. The Plain

"Thank you for your help Robbie, Maci." I said and shock my pelt my wounds scared over and healing. I looked around "Can I speak to your leader now?" I ask then heard Max growl "don't touch my eye fix my paw" she growled. Maci takes me to their alpha who was sitting on a high rock formation they called it Rock spire. "Juliet, Demia wants to speak to you." Maci says and Juliet nods, then with that Maci takes her leave. "thank you the RisingSun pack owes you a great deal I would like to talk to you about what happened but some where were others can't hear." I said looking up at her.

"Ok follow me." Juliet says and they walked to a grassy area with thorns around it. We go though some bushes then they run to a clearing surrounded by little stones and they sat down. "no one will come here so we can talk." She said. I nodded "Good well my pack was betrayed by my cousin Monstrosa and he killed everyone but those with me, we battled them and we ended up like this. I was wondering if you could help us." I said explaining what had happened.

"Of course I will help I just need something first." Juliet said. My ears stood up and I titled my head "an what is that?" I asked. "I seem to be having a similar problem, my grandfather has a lust for power and he killed my brother and I want revenge." Juliet said and I nodded. "I understand and we will help as much as I can." I said with a smile. "Ok." she said smiling a bit at me. "We better call the meeting so everyone knows the plan" She heads back and I follow hard on her heals. We reach the camp and we both jumped up onto rock spire.

"I will call my pack first ok?" I ask and look at Juliet. "Yeah but I will warn you Wendy wont like this truce very much so I am saying sorry now and I will handle her." Juliet says. I call my pack and they sit in the front. Juliet watched us then howled for her pack "We have news!" I say getting my packs attention. The Nightwood pack comes and sits and growl hearing me talk. Juliet sits and starts explaining then looked at me. "The RisingSun Leader will explain in detail." she said and I stood.

"We have agreed to help each other, so for now we are allies. Our goal is to track down and maybe kill Monstrosa from my pack and Juliet's grandfather from your pack. It will be a hard job so I think Juliet and I should each have four others with us or our most trusted." I said my status as alpha showing in the way I spoke. Juliet nods and a wolf walks up to her and they talk.

I walk to my back and we talk then I flick my tail calling Juliet over. "Brooke cant come so can she stay here?" I asked. "Yes, Maci will care for her here." she said and I smiled "thanks." I said and went to rest. "I am bringing Korra, Vincent, Will, and Victor with me. We leave tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." Juliet says then jumps down and walks to the warrior den Will following her Vincent growls seeing them.

"you don't trust us do you?" Max asked lowly the rest of the group sleeping. "No I trust you it's Will I do not trust." Vincent says glaring at Will. "Oh is he a beta?" Max asks looking after Will. "No, just a warrior with some alpha in his blood like me and Wendy." Vincent says. "Hmm that can be trouble, the one we hunt Monstrosa is Demia's cousin he has alpha blood so I understand." Max says with a smile "I'm Maximum by the way but everyone calls me Max." Max adds.

"I'm Vincent nice to meet you." he says as he lays near the RisingSun pack not going into the warrior's den. "So you're a warrior?" Max asked looking around with her good eye. "yeah I'm just not alpha yet that's all what are you?" Vincent asks softly. "I'm Demia's beta." Max said softly. Vincent listens to Max then hears by movement in the bushes. Only Max and Vincent are awake at the moment "What was that?" Vincent growls.

Max lifts her head her ears pointed to the sound and she scented the air. "Some prey maybe?" She guessed. "no, but I know what it is now." Vincent said getting up and walking to the bush Max follows and stands beside him hidden by the large bush. "What is it?" I ask in a low voice. "it's Marco.." he was interrupted by the sound of another wolf talking. "Their going to defeat Monstrosa and their heading out tomorrow morning. " a wolf says and Vincent growls "Wendy". "Should we tell the Alphas?" Max asked. "No." Vincent said "we need to hear their plan." He added.

"We will move our pack to Monstrosa's forces maybe he'll understand our predicament." Marco a grey wolf that is covered in scars with reddish brown eyes says. "What would you like me to do alpha?" Wendy asked. "Be prepared for battle." Marco says. Max growled lightly so only Vincent could hear "They plan to join up!" she whispered outraged. Vincent walks off "I guess so, should we tell Juliet and Demia? And if they have they will have more troops what are we going to do?" he asked. "We might be able to take them Monstrosa has no group." Max said. "But should we tell the alphas?" Vincent asks again. "Yes we should." Max said.

Vincent runs to the alphas den seeing Will next to Juliet, at that same time Max woke Demia and told her. "Juliet wake up Max and I saw Marco!" Vincent says making Juliet jump up waking Will who growled at Vincent. Vincent ignored him looking at his alpha. "Where?" Juliet asked. "He was umm talking to Wendy" Vincent said. "of course I knew it." Juliet growls loudly.

Around dawn the next morning Juliet runs to me and sakes me. "Demia, Demia get up. She says. I lift my head "who.. What is it Juliet?" I asked sleepily. "it's Marco and Wendy their teaming up with Monstrosa." she said her hair standing. I nod "yes, max told me." I say as I stand up "what do you want to do about it?" I asked. Just them Vincent and Will walk over next to her and her pack waits for her to pick. "Max and Vincent can you go check to see if Wendy is in the warriors den." Juliet asks. "What if she is there Juliet?" Vincent asked. "Bring her to us." she replied and with that Max and Vincent ran off then came back "she is gone no fresh scent." Max reports and my group starts whispering, I look at the other alpha. "Enough! It doesn't matter if someone betrayed us we are still heading out in two hours everyone understand." Juliet says.

"Yes, my group understands." I say then Max scuffs "So who are you bringing along?" She asked looking at Juliet. "Korra, my beta, Victor, Will, and Vincent." Juliet replied. "how do you want to approach this new team of wolves made by Marco?" Will asked. "I would say take them down before they meet up with Monstrosa. I suggest. "I like the way you think." Korra said. "n ambush, very interesting. What do the rest of you think?" Juliet asked.

Max flicked her tail "I say cut Marco's group in half then take them one on one in battle but let Juliet and Demia with Marco together." she said and Nudge and Crona nod in agreement. Juliet looks at Vincent. "can you and max make sure that Wendy well won't be a problem anymore." She asked. "yes, if it's ok with max that is." Vincent said looking at Max. "It's fine with me traders deserve death." Max said. "alright we will be heading out soon so grab some food and be at the rock spire in an hour." Juliet said her voice filled with her alpha power. I nodded and my group and I started eating but max sat in the back her eyes closed in thought.

Juliet takes Korra to go hunt while Victor and Will watch over the pack, Vincent walks over to Max "are you ok?" he asked Max worriedly sitting next to her. "Yeah I am ok, it's just I don't anyone to get hurt but I know we must do this." Max said with a sigh. "Yeah me to." Vincent replied then a howl rung out and it was Victor and he runs to me. "Demia I thought I saw a scout." Victor said. I stand and nod. "Show me." I order and nod to the others to stay put.

Victor walks to the rock he was standing on. "Under the bush next to the tree is it someone you know?" He asked unsure. I walk over and see a little red fur vanish under the bush. "No I don't know a red wolf let it be for now smells like a loner." I say and see Max shake her head. Victor growls low letting it go but had a feeling it was still on their territory. Juliet and Korra return with a deer and their pack eats.

I lay with my group again and notice that max had moved to sit in front of the rock spire looking around. Juliet heads to the top of the spire and howls for everyone to join in front of it and they did in no time flat my group was in front. Max moved to sit with the group but made it so she was next to Vincent as well. "hey" Vincent said happily. "is everyone here and accounted for Demia?" Juliet asked and I nodded. "Hi." Max whispered. "Alright how about we move in two groups Will, Victor, Crona, and Nudge in one. Then everyone left but Max and Vincent with me and Demia in group two. Max and Vincent I want you to split away from us to make sure Wendy is dead is that ok with you Demia?" Juliet asked looking at me after she explained the plan.

"Yes, but I have a question who will lead the first group since both of us are in group two?" I asked. "I can do it" Will says. "I have experience with leading things." He added. "I think that would work don't you Demia?" Juliet asked. "I agree then." I say as Crona and Nudge move to their new group. "Everyone be careful and does everyone know the scents to look for right?" Juliet asked. "Yes I do, you know I do." Will replies and Vincent growls making Will growl back then louder still Juliet yells. "Enough both of you the only way we are getting out of this is if we work together her." then it got silent.

Max hit Vincent with her tail "If it helps I don't like him or trust him." Max whispered. "oww" Vincent whimpered back with a smirk. "so we are set then." I say and see Max smiling. _that's rare to see she never smiles._ "Yeah alright let's move out Demia would you like to lead of should I?" Juliet asked. "You know the land better then I do so I will follow." I said. Max looked at Vincent and nods "lets go as well." She said.


	3. The Ambush

**Just to tell you all the NightRising pack is the group of wolves from both the NightWood and RisingSun packs**

* * *

Vincent and Juliet nod at the same time and Juliet starts heading out of camp me by her side the second group following behind us. Vincent and max leave after them and head off following Wendy's faint scent trail away from the main group. After about three hours of following the scent Max and Vincent find their target's camp and they hind in the bushes waiting for the first and second groups to show watching Wendy, Marco, and two other wolves.

"We need a distraction." Vincent whispered into Max's ear. Max nodded. "I agree, but what?" She said and glanced around the clearing. The group that Marco and Wendy where talking to sat as Wendy gave orders to call for a meeting then at the sound of battle hit their ears coming from the west and Wendy jumped. "We are under attack on the west flank, move in you mangy hides!" Wendy ordered and they ran off leaving only Wendy, Marco and one other wolf behind. "Vincent and Max move in!" Juliet whispered to us from behind a tree in the commotion.

Max growls and jumps out landing a good strong blow on the bodyguard clawing his flank. Vincent snarls jumping out and runs ramming Wendy's side leaving her shocked. Juliet moves toward Marco moving swiftly in between the NightRising wolves who where locked in battle with Marco's wolves. The bodyguard broke away from Max and runs grabbing Juliet by the neck and stands on it's hind legs flipping her over his back.

Max howled and ran attacking the bodyguard again locking her teeth on to it's neck then a flash of white fur rushed past them as Demia ran to help Juliet up then stands glaring at Marco. Juliet snarls at Marco and runs then jumps biting onto his neck. Marco howls and stands swinging his neck strongly ripping her grip from his pelt making her land on her back and Marco growls and pins her a strong paw on her chest.

"Your just like your brother, stupid and ignorant." Marco growls. Juliet bites Marco's throat making him loosen his hold and move away slightly. Wendy flips Vincent letting him go at just the right time so that he flew and landed on a rock. Demia growled and rushed at Marco clawing his flank. "Let her up you cat!" She snarled. Max growled and ran jumping onto Wendy's back biting the back of her neck snarling and bit harder, then she glanced up at Vincent worried.

Juliet growled as she stood then jumped onto Marco's back and bit his neck. Marco howls and stood on his hind legs and then bucked throwing both the alpha's off of him and jumped on to Juliet's side clawing it leaving her pelt bloodily. Vincent looks at Max then they both hear Juliet hit the ground then taking the chance when Max was distracted Wendy shock her off and then rammed into Max's side biting her flank.

Demia howled and ran at Marco ramming him off of Juliet and she ducked and grabbed her neck. Max yelped shocked and fell to the ground then looked up at Wendy growling she tried to stand only to have her sprained paw give out on her and she fell on her belly again. Vincent leaps at Wendy flipping her onto her side making the sick sound that Max was all to familiar to. The sound of braking bones Vincent's flip had broke Wendy's ribs on the side that hit the ground. Vincent then ran to Max and helped her up .

Juliet tries to stand up only to have the bodyguard pin her again making her gasp for air. Marco jumps through the air and pins down Demia holding her down by her throat. Max stood and growled at Wendy her fangs bared. Demia howled and kicked Marco's underbelly making his belly bleed her claws crimson with his blood Marco howls backing off. Juliet kicks the bodyguard making him land on Marco. Vincent gets up and tumbles to Wendy biting her neck and pulling it back so her throat was wide open. Max limps over and bites Wendy's neck killing her.

Demia stood and snarled then growled grabbing the bodyguard by the neck and ripped it out blood splattering Demia's face and the ground then she tosses the body to the ground. Juliet jumps up her paw hurting but as soon as she stood Marco pushed her to the ground and she howls in pain. Vincent looks at Juliet worried. "Go help the others." Juliet told him. Marco places his jaws around her neck and slowly put pressure on her neck and she yelps. Vincent growled low "go!" Juliet ordered.

Max looks at Juliet then Vincent and nudges him. "Come on they can handle him." She said softly. Demia howled then ran and latched onto Marco's hind leg and pulled him back sharply. Juliet yelped and tried to stand but fell back to the ground. Vincent followed max to the others still scared for Juliet. Marco growls as he falls backward on Demia snapping at her muzzle. Demia yelped and fell on her back she then growled and tried kicking him off of herself.

Marco twirls around pinning Demia and biting her right paw as she tries to kick him. He then outs his paws on her throat. "any last words?" Marco asks evilly. Demia yelped and looked him in the eyes, her eyes showing pride and not a hint of fear. "I can't die until I kill Monstrosa!" Demia growled baring her fangs. And just then a red wolf jumped out from the bush in front of Marco and jumped over him twisting mid-air and latched onto Marco's ear and yanked his head back growling loudly.

The groups of the NightRising alliance pack surrounded the fight watching every move. Marco howls in pain and he snaps his jaws on the red wolf's neck. The red wolf growled loudly and stood on his hind legs swinging his head back then jumped landing on his front and kicked his hind legs hitting Marco's soft underbelly. Demia stood and backed away trying to catch her breath.

Marco growls with a smirk on his face and runs slamming the red wolf and biting his chest making him hit a tree. Juliet growls trying to stand but only gets a couple of steps before she fell again. Will and Vincent run to help her up and to protect her. The red wolf howled and kicked out at Marco he thrashed his head and bit the ear he had before and ripped it off blood flowing. Demia watched shocked by the other other male wolves power. The Demia ran and latched onto Marco's hind leg again and yanked then heard a pop.

Marco thrashed on the ground before throwing Demia off and bit the red wolves neck and throw him on to Demia. Marco howled one last time then limped off into the woods as fast as he could. Demia yelped and looked at the red wolf and then shoved him off, He stood and the NightRising alliance pack stood around him cutting off all ways of getting away. "Who are you?" Max asked with a growl her tail up. "Names Dante." the red wolf said.

Juliet yelped when she got to her paws with Will's help. Juliet growls at Dante sensing his alpha blood. Will looks at Juliet "Calm down he helped us." He said with a smile. Dante grins "Thanks for saving me, but why did you help? She asked her right ear up and her left ear pointing down. "Well I was traveling and I heard the fight and saw you getting beat and I thought you needed help. No need of an alpha to die right?" Dante said calmly.

Juliet growls still not trusting Dante. Dante continues grinning. "Juliet a word please." Demia said walking to Juliet. "Fine." Juliet said angrily and turned following Demia. They walk away from the group and Demia flicked her tail telling Max to come as well as Vincent. "What do you guys think of him? Trustworthy?" Demia asked looking at the three other wolves. Vincent follows and stands next to Juliet who growls. "I think you know where I stand." Juliet said with a snarl. "I don't particularly like him, but he did save your life Demia." Vincent said.

Demia nods "Your right Vincent he did save me, saved Juliet as well. You think Marco would of stopped at me of he killed me?" Demia says flicking her ears back. "I say we keep a wolf or two on him but let him come if he proves himself he joins. Anyone agree?" Max asked after putting her idea out. "I agree" Vincent said. "I have a feeling that I am going to be out voted." Juliet said.

"Yes I think you are." Demia said with a snicker. "but what about him don't you trust?" Demia asked. "It's just a feeling, a gut feeling." Juliet growls "Fine" she said after a little and she moved toward the group and Dante. "We will see who you really are." Juliet said and then limps back home her pack not far behind her. Demia smiles at Dante and walks to the Nightwood pack home. Dante follows fight on Demia's left side and he was slightly taller then Demia and a lot more muscled.


	4. Adore

I led Dante into the NightWood pack's camp then turned to face her pack "Go rest you all had a good fight. If your hurt go see there healer." I ordered. Nudge, Crona, and Max looked at Dante who was by my side. "I need to show him the borders and stuff." I said and looked at Dante. "Don't do anything crazy you two." Nudge joked as she walked to the kill pile. Max smiled as if knowing what I was trying to do.

"Have fun!" Crona said as she padded over to Nudge. Max flicked her tail and walked over to Vincent. Dante looked at me and I nodded. I then tuned and led him out of the camp and around the borders then smiled and took off running. "Show me your speed Dante!" I yelled as I ran. Dante yipped and took off after me kicking up dirt as he ran. I ran as fast as I could and turned around a tree changing my direction and kept running.

Dante sped up and soon he was only inches behind me. Dante leapt and landed square on my back making me fall and roll across the forest floor. First Dante was on top then I was and to the switch kept going until they rolled down a hill and hit the bottom. "So?" Dante asked looking down at me playfully. "You pass! You win." I laughed and pushed up on his chest gently with my forepaws.

Dante lowered his head until his nose was touching mine. "You are very pretty you know that? You're a good fighter as well." Dante said in his cool deep voice that made my skin craw with envy. "You don't say? Did anyone tell you that for a loner you are very alpha like and are quite handsome-" I was saying but was cut off by Dante as he nuzzled my neck then licked my cheek. Dante then moved and sat next to where I layed his tail on top of mine.

I quickly sat up and looked at my paws my pelt felt hot then I glanced at Dante with my ears back. Dante looked at me and smiled. "You should not of done that." I said as I stood and turned to face him. "Oh? Why is that?" Dante asked coolly. I growled and jumped pinning him on his side. "Because I am alpha female! I make the decisions on stuff." I said and then licked his cheek and nuzzled his neck. "So I guess this makes me alpha male now?" Dante asked.

"I guess for now anyway." I said with a laugh then took off running to the NightWood camp. Dante jumped up and ran after me and soon he had caught up and was running by my side. "what do you mean for now?" Dante asked. I howled laughing. "You will see!" I said as we entered the camp. "Let's get some rest." I said when her pack walked to them. They all nodded then slowly walked off.

Crona and Nudge headed for their resting place and Max walked and layed with Vincent. Dante and I walked to a corner of the camp and layed together to sleep. That night. "I just wanted to tell you that I never wanted anything or anyone as bad as I do you. If I let you love me will you adore me like I do you?" I asked sleepily. "I will as long as you make the same promise and we go all the way and don't let anyone come between us." Dante said. "I promise as well you're the only one I will adore." I vowed.


	5. Wanted

Juliet wondered past the RisingSun pack and escorted the Nightwood pack to their den. Mary walked over to Juliet carefully. "Juliet you should go see my sister about your wounds." Mary said. Mary and Maci are twin sisters but they act different and one is a warrior the other is a healer. "Ok" Juliet said and limped to the healers den. As she makes her way there she trips over a rock and falls. "a little clumsy today aren't you." Will said looking at her from the rock he was laying on.

"Shut up Will!" Juliet said angry. Will jumps down from the rock and walks over to her to help her up. "Sorry did not mean to hurt your feelings." Will said. Juliet ignores him am goes to the healer. Once inside Maci walked over. "Hey Juliet" Maci said. "She needs healed." Will said. "Well I kind of knew that when she came to the healers den." Maci said sarcastically. Juliet laughs but stops in pain. Maci looks Juliet over. "Broken leg." she tells her alpha.  
"I'm going to give you some herbs that should take care of the pain but you should stay off of it for a while" Maci explains. Juliet rolls her eyes " I saw that" Vincent says walking in. Will's eyes go from sweet to hard in a matter of seconds. Will gives a low growl showing his teeth. But this time Vincent doesn't ignore it so he growls louder and puffs out his chest. Juliet's voice rips through the air with ease and then there is silence. Juliet jumps up showing her teeth at Vincent.

"I want another chance" Vincent says. "NO you know what you did wrong and I will never forgive you for that" Juliet responds growling low. Vincent gives her soft eyes and she stops growling. Will stands by her side with his paw in front of her body. "Leave" says Juliet. "Juliet just listen to…" Vincent spoke but was interrupted. "NOW" Juliet screams tears running from her eyes. Vincent leaves growling as he disappears into the moonlight. Juliet runs out of the den not caring that she was in pain.

Finally she stumbles upon a clearing that she has never discovered. She wants to howl but doesn't want anyone to find her. The moonlight shines on her pelt. She lays down tears flooding her eyes as she falls asleep. She wakes and she is in the spire not where she went to sleep. She looks at her leg and it is not broken. Juliet realizes that it is not a dream. Korra walks in "what are you doing Juliet". She looks young again like when they were teens and all of thee memories that fulfilled this place.

"Your parents are looking for you they said it was important" says Korra eagerly. Juliet jumps up "ok" she says walking out of the spire a little confused. "Hey babe" says Vincent licking Juliet on the cheek. "Hey" says Juliet back. "So what are you doing today" Vincent asks. "She has leadership lessons" Allie says. "Hi mom" Juliet says while bowing graciously. "Come daughter" says my father Bruno. "I got to go Vincent see you later" Juliet says to him. "I love you" Vincent says. "I love you too" Juliet replies while following her parents.

Juliet follows them through the woods till we come upon a clearing. Throughout the lesson Juliet learns about her role as being alpha. "Can I go now, mom" says Juliet. "Ok but we need to start at dawn tomorrow" says her mom with a stern alpha voice. "I will" replies Juliet running through the woods. She runs short of breath and trips face first. "Oww" she says rubbing her head with her paw. A rustle comes from the clearing ahead. She crawls low ready to pounce on prey. "Vincent" she whispers to herself.

"I love you Lily" says Vincent. "I love you too Vincent" Lily says. A low growl ripples from Juliet's throat. Vincent turns around and sees Juliet's sharp blue eyes. Juliet's eyes water as she runs through the woods. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare and her past. Juliet wakes startled. She looks at her wound and shaking a little. A movement comes from the bushes and Juliet remembers this clearing from her dream with Vincent and Lily. Juliet looks back and yellow eyes and a golden pelt wolf walks out into the clearing. "Will?" questions the wolf walking towards her.

"Are you ok" replies Will. "Yeah I guess I just had a nightmare" says Juliet shaking. "Are you cold?" Will asks gingerly while laying next to Juliet. "Why do you like me instead of Vincent Juliet?" he asks. "Long story, but lets just say I hate liars and I love honesty" says Juliet licking Will on the cheek. Will blushes "I'm hard to love" says Juliet. "I don't care because your worth loving" Will replies. Juliet laughs a little. Will looks at Juliet then pins her. Will pulls a Juliet flower that is next to them and he places it behind to Juliet's ear. Juliet puts her nose to his and closes her eyes. "You know I would fall apart without you" Will says.

"I don't know how you do what you do" he continues. "I want to call you mine, want to hold your paw forever" he says. " I want to make you feel wanted, because you got to know your wanted Juliet" he says. "I love you Juliet" Will says. "I love you too Will" replies Juliet licking his cheek. He licks her back gently. For once Juliet was at peace and happy and relaxed. She was home under the moonlight with the one wolf that she wanted.


End file.
